A Surprise Gift
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: A SW Christmas story with the Skywlkers: Jessica, Leia, Luke, Anakin, and Padme The Queen , Naberries: Jobal, Ruwee, Sola, Pooja and Ryoo and their Friends. R&R, Enjoy! Mainly Anakin and his Children
1. Part 01 of 06

_A Surprise Gift

* * *

_

Author: Angel

Rated PG (or K+)

Teaser: A Christmas story with Luke and Anakin (Vader) set after ROTJ, where Vader lived. Even Padme lived without Anakin (Vader) knowing.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas and Fox. This is just for fun. There's five OCs that are mine the names are: Jessica Skywalker, Virgil Tycho, Miles Son, Zelda Tara Son and Vita Zita Tycho. Of course Padme show up that make my story a little AU Christmas Story. Enjoy!

Part 1/6

(Days Before Christmas)

Luke Skywalker sighed looking at his Sisters: Leia and Jessica they watched their Father, Anakin Skywalker feeling a little sad looking out a window. They wished they could do something for him. Leia (Organa) Skywalker sighed sadly.

"There has be something we can do," Whispered Luke, with his head hanging down.

"Yea since not knowing Mother is alive," Whispered Leia looking at her twin Brother.

The twins looked at each other than their Father. Than Jessica Skywalker had an idea that she ran to her room to her computer looking up info on their Mother. Leia and Luke went after Jessica who was looking at sites for any info on Padme.

"Hey Jessica what you doing?" Leia asked looking over her older Sister's shoulder.

"Information on Mother," Jessica answered still loooking on the computer screen.

The twins watched their older Sister looking for any on their Mother. In the living area, Anakin was looking out the window, wondering how much change over a year since he was out of that 'Darth Vader' armor.He couldn't beleive it that his grown up children would accept him back after what he did to them. He sighed knowing this going be his first Christmas with them. /Wow! And I thought they won't accept me but they did./ He thought to himself.

Anakin remember the day last year of Battle of Endor, that Jessica and Leia welcome him home after he return to his old self. He smiled about it thought he does wonder if Padme is alive. In Jessica's bedroom, Jessica kept looking on her computer screen on websites on Padme while Leia and Luke watchedand waited for her to finish her surfing.

"Any luck yet Jess?" Luke asked.

"No not yet," Jessica answered with a sigh.

Then a name of a page catched Jessica's eye, so she click on the link.to take a look.

"BINGO! Found it! There's information on Mother!" Said Jessica surprising, looking at the page.

Luke and Leia joined her.They looked on the site. It reads: 'Padme Amidala Skywalker' on the title with the Author's names saying: 'By: Ryoo Naberrie-Son and Pooja Naberrie-Tycho(A/N: Pooja and Ryoo got married with kids)' But the page says.

_**Hi! I'm Ryoo Naberrie-Son with my sister Pooja Naberrie-Tycho. We made this page on our Aunt, Padme Amidala Skywalker. I hope this help the people to remember her the way she was. Pooja and I loved her alot. We hoped out Uncle Ani is okay. We will keep doing updates on the site. Please e-mail or call us by comm. Thankz! So enjoy the page! Bye everyone!**_

_**-Ryoo and Pooja**_

_**PS: Aunt Padme became the Queen of Naboo again so she still the Queen.**_

The Twins and Jessica looked at each other.

"We found her!" Leia said cheering.

"Yea!" Both Jessica and Luke said agreeing together.

Jessica kept looking on the page for the e-mails from Pooja and Ryoo. Then she found them but e-mail to Ryoo.

'**_Hi Ryoo, I'm Jessica Skywalker.You could say I'm your Cousin. I was wondering if your family still have Christmas together? Yea Father is fine if you're still wondering. My sublings are fine too. Its great to know Mother is alright. Well got to go. I'll tell you our plan. Call me. See ya_**

_**Your Coz,  
-Jessica Skywalker' **_

Than she send her message.Jessica and the twins left her room. Anakin looked over at them.

"What are you three doing?" he asked.

Jessica smiled, "You're see Father."

Luke and Leia nodded. On Naboo, Ryoo checked her e-mail to see one e-mail from someone named Jessica Skywalker. So Ryoo called her Sister Pooja on the Comm.Pooja answered.

"Hello?" Pooja asked.

"Pooja! Guess who e-mail me," Ryoo answered.

"Who?" Pooja asked.

Ryoo smiled. "She says she's our Cousin," she answered.

Pooja stared at her Sister. "What? What's her name?" she asked.

"She says that her name is Jessica Skywalker," Ryoo answered.

Pooja was surprise. "You mean 'Little Jess'?" she said surprising.

Ryoo nodded as an answer. "Even Uncle Ani is alive and okay. Even the Skywalker Twins! We got new Cousins," she said.

Pooja laughed."Oh Wow! Does Mom, Grandma and Grandpa know yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Jessica has a plan," Ryoo answered.

"Oh," Pooja said.

Then Ryoo and Pooja hang up after saying "Bye" and Ryoo told Pooja not to tell their Parents and Grandparents nothing.

* * *

To Continue in Part 2/6 

A/N: _**Blah**_ is Website and '**_Blah_**' is E-mails. /Blah/ is thoughts and /_Blah_/ is Force Talking. Enjoy!

-Angel


	2. Part 02 of 06

_A Surprise Gift

* * *

_

Author: Angel

Rated PG (or K+)

Part 2 of 6

(Getting Ready for Christmas)

After a while Ryoo called Jessica. Jessia answered the call.

"Hello. Skywalkers Home. Jessica speaking," Jessica said on the screen.

Ryoo smiled on the sreen. "Hi Jess! How are you? Its great to see you alive. You should had seen how shock Pooja was."

Jessica laughed. "Really?"

Ryoo nodded. While Jessica talked to Ryoo, Luke walked up to his Father.

"Father are you okay?" Luke asked him.

Anakin smiled, even answered, "Yes Son I'm fine. Just wondering what three are doing that is all. So who is Jessica talking to?"

Luke had to smile. "Who knows Father, just relax okay," he said.

Anakin nodded. Back to Jessica's and Ryoo's call.

"Yeah. So what's the plan?" Ryoo asked.

"Well, first we need keep Father in hiding until we meet GrandMother and GrandFather," Jessica answered.

Ryoo nodded. "But you guys got meet the Queen first," she pointed out to Jessica.

Jessica sighed. "True. Well with Leia as the New Rebellion Senator, at least.That could help us a little," she explained.

"Yeah that could. What about the Jedi? I mean, you, Uncle Ani and your baby Brother has 'Skywalker' as the last name. So who's the Jedi Master(the main Jedi Master) than?" Ryoo said with a question.

Jessica thought a little. "Well Father would be besides he would be the Jedi Master before me and Luke anyway," she answered.

Ryoo with a sigh. "Ready for Christmas?" she asked. Jessica sighed too, "Yeah."

After awhile...

"Hey Jess,you think I can see Uncle Ani?" Ryoo. asked.

Jessica smiled, "Sure."

Jessica reached out to Luke and her Father. /_Luke can you and Father come here? Ryoo wants see Father_./she send. Luke got the message and send one back. /_Okay Sis we're be right there_./ Jessica smiled with a smirk.

Anakin looked at Luke. "What is it?" he asked his Son.

Luke smiled at his Father. "Looks like someone from your past wants to see you," he answered.

Than Anakin and Luke walked where Jessica was talking to Ryoo. While Ryoo and Jessica waited for Anakin and Luke, a girl who has brown/violet hair and aqua eyes ran in the room/on the screen to get to her Mother.

"Mommy! Aunt Pooja is here," the girl said.

"Okay Zelda," Ryoo said.

Jessica watched it on screen. Zelda Son looked at Jessica and hide behind her Mother. Than Pooja and her Daughter with black/aqua hair and blue eyes came over.

"Aunt Ryoo!" the girl who's name is Tara Tycho said.

"Hi Tara," Ryoo said.

Than Tara saw Jessica on the screen. Jessica smiled at Tara and Zelda. There were footsteps behind on her end. Anakin saw Jessica talking to Ryoo had her Sister, Daugher and Niece with her.

"Jessica?" Anakin asked.

Jessica turned her head to herFather and Brother. "YesFather?" she asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Anakin asked looking at the screen to see Ryoo and Pooja.

"Well my Cousins," Jessica answered watching this. Ryoo and Pooja looked at the man behind Jessica. "Uncle Ani!" they both said together surprising.

Anakin had to laugh. "Pooja! Ryoo! My God, you two grown so much. So who are the two girls with you?" he said with a question.

Ryoo and Pooja smiled and laughed.

"Uncle Ani! This girl is my Daughter Zelda," Ryoo answered.

"Uncle Ani! You're alive! This one is my Daughter Tara," Pooja said.

Anakin smiled. "Hello little ones."

Tara and Zelda giggled and nodded. Jessica and Luke looked at each other with smiles.

* * *

To Continue in Part 3/6 

A/N: Sorry if my story is late.

-Angel


	3. Part 03 of 06

_A Surprise Gift_

Author: Angel

Rated PG (or K+)

Part 3 of 6

(Landing on Naboo and Visituing Family)

Leia show up after tsalking to Han.

"Hey! Han said 'sure' he'll take us," Leia said.

"Great! Next stop is Naboo," Jessica said.

Jessica told Ryoo and Pooja that they leaving to see them. Ryoo told Jessica that she and the girls (Tara and Zelda) going meet them after they meet the Queen. Pooja told everyone that she going be at the Naberries' with her Mother, Father, Hasband and Brother-in-law. Jessica, Anakin, Leia, Luke and Ryoo nodded.

After planning things out, Ankin and his children meet Han and Chewie at Millennium Falcon. Han wanted drop Chewie off at Kashyyyk before joining them. Landing on Naboo with snow on the ground, Jessica feels home, Luke and Leia hugged her. Then they put their hoods up.

"Ready Senator Skywalker?" Jessica said to Leia to tease her.

Leia laughed. "Yeah let's do it," she said.

Han chuckled. "I'll see ya later after dropping Chewie off on Kashyyyk."

Leia and the others nodded. Walking off the Falcon, the gang head to the throne room to see the Queen. Luke and the others bowed at her.

"Your Highness, I bring Greetings from the New Rebellion. I'm Senator Leia Skywalker," Leia said removing her hood to bow at the Queen.

The Queen eyed Leia to see that she looked just like her. "Welcome Senator. Who's your Jedi Guardians?" she asked.

Leia smiled. "Thank you your Highness. I'll let them tell you," she explained to the Queen.

The Queen nodded and looked at the Jedi. Jessica stepped forward to do the Intros.

"Hello Your Highness. I'm Jedi Knight Jessica Skywalker. This is my Brother, Jedi Knight Luke Skywaker," Jessica said, removing her hood with Luke following her by removing his hood so they couild bow at the Queen, "And behind us is our Master."

Anakin nodded without removing his hood. The Queen looked at the two Jedis who unhood themseles to see Luke looks like his 'dead' Father and Jessica looks like both parents. She smiled at the Jedi. "Nice to meet you," she said.

The Queen wonder why they are here. "Mind telling me why you are her?" she asked.

Leia nodded. "Yes to see Family," she answered.

"Oh who?" The Queen asked.

Leia looked at Anakin, Jessica and Luke and sighed. Anakin nodded at Leia.

"The Naberries," Leia answered.

The Queen looked surprise at the Senator. After awhile, Anakin and the group left to meet Ryoo,Tara and Zelda. Jessica wonder of the handmaidens know about Obi-wan's death. Anakin placed hand on his oldeset Daughter's shoulder. Jessica smiled up at him. Luke smiled seeing this. When the group walked out, Zelda and Tara greet them. Ryoo hugged Anakin. She gave them a ride to the Naberries. They waked inside after parking the speeder to see Sola, Miles, Virigel, Pooja, Ruwee and Jobal.

"Hey Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Virgil, Honey(Miles). Look who came for Christmas," Ryoo said pushing Anakin forward toward them.

Jessica and the Twins laughed and blushed.

To Continue in Part 4/6

A/N: Sorry if my story is late.

-Angel


End file.
